Five Nights At Freddy's - Complete Story
Introduction We get it, Fnaf is confusing! Even the best, like Dawko, Matpat, and many others have tried and failed to decode Fnaf's secrets and mysteries. That is why we have compiled the known evidence and what is canonically known to be true into an easy to read summary of the entire lore. (If you have any questions or edits please notify me! Thanks!) Before the games True to fnaf, there are some things that are learned about the past by playing the games and while some people are fine with learning the story as they go, we know that most of you might not want to go through the hassle of nit-picking through all the little details and reading through the lines to put them together in a cohesive line of events. The Beginning All of the events of fnaf started in the early '80s (or late '70s) when two friends, Willliam Afton and Henry Emily open a restaurant, Fredbear’s Family Diner (Later to be rebranded and bought by Fazbear Entertainment). Henry (The technician of the two) builds two spring-lock suits, Fredbear (G.Freddy) and Springbonnie (Springtrap) and later the Puppet. Things are going great until a few years later. The year is 1983, It’s BV (Bite victim)’s birthday. He is William’s second son, he has a younger sister, Elizabeth and an older brother, Micheal. His brother Micheal torments him beyond the point of bullying and makes him traumatized of the animatronics. Also at this point, Fredbear’s has become more and more successful and BV has his birthday there. During the party, while William and Henry are gone, BV is yet again bullied by Micheal and his friends. The prank goes too far, and the bullies end up shoving BV’s head into Fredbear’s mouth. His tears wet the fragile mechanics inside the robot’s mouth, causing it to malfunction. The robot bites down on his skull, crushing his head and doing severe damage to his brain and frontal lobe. BV is rushed to the hospital but they can’t save him. He dies on his hospital bed. Hearing his father say, “I will put you back together.” After his death, he is stuck in a limbo-like place, tormented by the very animatronics he thought were his friends. He stays there until he comes to terms with his death and forgives Micheal. Proceeding BV’s death, Fredbear’s gets a bad wrap and Fazbear Entertainment buys and rebrands Fredbear's Diner to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Meanwhile, William blames Henry for BV’s death because he created Fredbear decides to take revenge. Soon after, William comes into work at the newly rebranded restaurant. He uses one of the spare spring-lock suits (Springbonnie) and lures five kids to the back room and murders them, waiting for his nightshift to stuff their bodies into the suits (Including Fredbear’s). The police come to investigate but find nothing conclusive. They deem it ‘the missing children incident’ and try to move on. Henry, afraid and in an attempt to protect his daughter, Charlotte, creates the Puppet/Marionnette. But It doesn’t work. While Charlotte is playing in the pizzeria, bullies trap the Puppet, making it unable to save Charlotte and bully Charlotte by locking her outside. William, who sees this, takes his chance to get revenge. He goes into the alley, murders Charlotte, and makes a hasty escape. Leaving her body in the alley for the Puppet to find, which Charlotte possesses and gives life to the other dead children This concludes the lore before the games. 1987 - 1990s Around 1987, bodily fluids start coming from the animatronics, causing the closing of Freddy's, but another location, JR’s opens soon after. Creating the toy animatronics: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy chica, Balloon boy and Mangle, while the old animatronics were left to rot in the old back room. When William, the first nightguard there, is moved the dayshift, Jeremy Fritzgerald becomes the new nightguard. William, using the pseudonym Fritz, ends up being fired for ‘tampering’ with the animatronics. Jeremy spends five nights at Jr’s before being bitten by mangle and dying on the sixth night. After his death, the toy animatronics, who were supposed to be safe, are scrapped, being deemed unsafe. 1990s - 2020ish After William leaves Jr’s (before it’s closing), he decides he’s not done with his killing spree just yet. He creates Circus Baby’s Party World, thus also making his killing machines: Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy, and Funtime Foxy. On the opening day, William’s daughter, Elizabeth is told she can’t play with Baby because of her dangerous features. She doesn’t understand why and goes to her anyway when William is away. When Elizabeth is alone with Baby, the robot gives her ice cream, drawing her closer until she is tricked and killed by a claw that emerges from Baby's stomach and drags her inside of her. Elizabeth’s soul gets trapped inside of Baby, changing her eye color from blue to green, the color of Baby's. After Elizabeth's death, William lies about a gas leak to get everyone away from the pizzeria. Later, locking the animatronics in an underground facility to be found by Micheal 2020ish Thirty years pass, Springtrap, previously stuck inside the sealed off room, is found again by workers of the new ‘spooky’ attraction, Fazbear’s Fright. Micheal, now an adult, Finally decides to do what his father told him to do, find his sister. Micheal goes down to the underground facility, finds his sister, and eventually gets tricked by her and scooped. The animatronics end up using Micheal as a human skinsuit so that they can escape and be free. But Baby becomes too bossy over the others and is cast out, although the others must leave Micheal’s body also because he becomes too decomposed. Though Micheal survives this and becomes (basically) a zombie due to the scooper’s remnant. Meanwhile, at Fazbear’s Fright William is tormented by the spirits of his victims. Micheal takes the job at Fazbear’s Fright, becoming the nightguard there. At the end of his nights, he burns down the pizzeria in an attempt to kill his father and free the lost souls. But as we know, he is unsuccessful with his father, who escapes becoming Scraptrap. Meanwhile, Ennard and Baby, now separate entities, find spare parts for themselves. Creating Molten Freddy and Scrap Baby. Henry, who had known about William and his crimes, creates, yet again, a pizzeria, led by Micheal. Using the pizzeria, Micheal and Henry are able to lure Scrap Baby, Molten Freddy, Scraptrap, and the Puppet/Lefty (Uses Lefty to capture her) straight into their trap. Micheal does a good job of making the pizzeria seem real, which tricks all of the animatronics into staying. On the last night when all of the animatronics have been salvaged, Henry reveals everything and burns the pizzeria down, with Micheal and the animatronics inside. The souls of Baby, Micheal, Ennard and the Marionnette are set free to see their happiest day, while William has a special fate in store for him. Golden Freddy, the one he should not have killed, traps him in Hell, torturing him for eternity. Or so she thinks Proceeding the events before, Fazbear Entertainment gets a bad wrap for being the “Murder Company” so they hire an Indie-game developer (Scott Cawthon) to create games to make light of the situations, but it does the opposite and FE (Fazbear Entertainment) fires him, calling him crazy. After this, they hire developers to make an AR game and a VR game for them. Silver Parasol, the VR game developers, create Fnaf VR: Help Wanted. They are given circuit boards from the old Freddy’s locations and are told to scan them, the AR game developers are also given the same circuit boards. Both developers do so, but what they didn’t know is that some of the circuit boards are from Springtrap, giving him a way to escape and also creating Glitchtrap. One beta tester, Jeremy, is playing the VR game when he comes across Glitchtrap. He tries to remove him from the game but Glitchtrap drives him insane in the process, and he ends up going to the storage room and slicing off his face with a guillotine paper slicer. He dies shortly after from his wounds. Vannessa, another beta tester, has a similar experience. She also meets Glitchtrap during her run through the game and is warned by the mysterious ‘Tape Girl’ to delete his files. But later on through her playthrough, she is now told by Tape Girl to do a specific set of instructions to ‘get rid of him’. Instead, Vannessa ends up being possessed/brainwashed by Glitchtrap into doing his evil deeds. Flash forward a bit, FE decides to fire the team and hires a new one. Vannessa, now brainwashed into some kind of cult of Springtrap, is moved on to another project. Fnaf AR. Things are also not going well over there. The Special Delivery Sevice is supposed to send animatronics straight to the doorstep of the players, but things started going haywire. Glitchtrap, whose code had also been scanned into this game, started controlling the animatronics, giving them the ability to kill human users. And lastly, we leave off just before the opening of the “Fazbear Mall” and the start of Vanessa’s killing spree. (This list will be updated soon when more info on the lore is present! So keep your eyes peeled!)